Melting Gold
by xKesshoux
Summary: Continuing story written with the 45 RoyxEd titles. Rating varies from chapter to chapter. Titles written : 6 out of 45. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames will be deflected back at you by Roy! n.n
1. Good Morning

Alright, here we go! 45 RoyxEd titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. ff dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/community/fma(underscore)yaoi/43334(dot)html

Titles translated by hagane no. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxED. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxEd begin! Oh, and I swear they're going to tie together somehow...even if it's not apparent just yet...

* * *

**1. Good Morning**

* * *

The Colonel was late, as usual, noted First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The Colonel was also _smiling_…and, as though this was the most bizarre thing that had ever happened, his entire staff had stopped in the middle of everything and currently stared. 

It only took a moment for Hakweye to live up to her name, however, but she remained silent, merely saluting her commanding officer as he approached. Was he actually _humming?_ '_Perhaps this is worse than I thought…_'

"Good morning, sir," she took no time at all in presenting him with a hefty stack of paperwork. "These need to be signed and returned to my desk before noon, sir."

It _was_, however, quite a surprise when Colonel Roy Mustang simply took the offered stack, smile never faltering. "I'll see to it, Lieutenant. Ah, and good morning, indeed." The entire office, save one Riza Hawkeye, was baffled at their superior's uncharacteristic behavior, sitting in stunned silence until the First Lieutenant snapped at them for gawking.

The room was still disturbingly quiet, save the scratch of pens on paper and the shuffling of fabric. That is, until the unmistakable stomping of a certain vertically challenged blonde echoed in the hall. In a brilliant display of dramaticism, Edward Elric kicked in the doors to the outer office, walls practically shaking as he stormed right through, completely ignoring the bemused looks he was getting from Mustang's staff.

The Colonel's office door received a similar treatment as the outer office doors had, and the walls actually _did_ shake this time when Edward kicked the door closed behind him. Riza Hawkeye simply shook her head at the others with a nearly undetectable knowing grin. With that, Havoc nearly choked on his unlit cigarette to keep from laughing his ass off, Breda swiftly averted his eyes from the office door, Fury blushed like mad, burying himself distractedly in his work, and Hawkeye could swear there was the faintest tinge of pink on Farman's stoic face.

'_Took them long enough,'_ she hid her amused smile behind her hand discreetly before stepping away from the doors. "'Good morning,' indeed…"

The embarrassed shuffling stopped abrubptly as _something_ made a loud thudding sound from the Colonel's office, then returned in dual force a few seconds later.

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts? 

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	2. See You Later

Alright, here we go! 45 RoyxEd titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. ff dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/community/fma(underscore)yaoi/43334(dot)html

Titles translated by hagane no. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxED. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxEd begin! Oh, and I swear they're going to tie together somehow...even if it's not apparent just yet...

* * *

**2. See you Later

* * *

**

"Another mission _already_! But I just got back!" Ed was _really_ starting to get tired of all these non-stop outings. Couldn't he have a couple of days to really _relax_? He was starting to think it was Mustang's goal just to work him until he collapsed. Or maybe the man was a damn sadist. No, he _was_ a sadist, there was no doubting _that_!

'_A case of gossiping in that tiny, mud hole of an outpost that called itself a town? 'Go there and get the rumor mill stirred up some more, Fullmetal!' he says, fah!' _**"Fullmetal…"** _'This is utterly pointless, really! He might as well say 'Shine my boots, Fullmetal!' or 'Wipe my pompous ass, Fullmetal!' _**"…Major Elric…"** _'I mean why can't he just get some other officer to do this stupid chore!' _**"Edward…_"_** '_Look at me I'm a shit-faced Colonel with nothing better to do than waste the incredible talents of the Fullmetal Alchemist by making him shovel horse shit!' _**_"ED!"_** The blonde was about to open his mouth to throw an insult at whoever it was that wrenched him out of his thoughts, until he remembered just _where_ he was at the time.

That, and opening his eyes to see the face of Roy Mustang mere inches from his own had him nearly jumping out of his skin and stumbling over his words like a lovesick schoolboy trying to confess to his crush how he felt. _Wait a second…'lovesick schoolboy!'_ Ed started at that thought, and shut up abrubptly. And he just _hoped_ that the prickling sensation spreading across his cheeks was _not_ a blush.

Unfortunately, the smirk on Roy's face confirmed that yes, it _was._ "You're looking a bit flushed, Fullmetal…Perhaps I should escort you to the infirmary…?"

'_Kuso Taisa! He's just toying with me again!_' "I'm perfectly fine, _sir_… If there's nothing else, I'll just be going so you can get back to your oh so _important_ paperwork." It really didn't help that Ed kept shifting his eyes to avoid the Colonel's stare. "I mean you're always so _busy_, I don't know _how_ you seem to find the _ti—"_ The torrent of words was suddenly cut off as Roy's lips brushed lightly against his own.

"Two days mandatory leave, Fullmetal…" Roy began, but Ed didn't really hear most of what was being said. _**'…What was…' **_"…and you're going to _stay_ in your quarters…" **_'Did he just…'_** "…have your brother tie you down and hide your automail…" **_'He…he DID…'_ **"…are you listening, Fullmetal…" **_'W-wh-what the…wh-why…t-this…'_ **"…so the chimera said to the homunculus…" **_'Surely that was just to shut me up…'_ **"…and then I'm going to strip you naked and fuck you senseless…" **_'I wonder what I'll have for dinner…wait a second…' _**

Almost immediately Ed really _did_ jump out of his seat, putting a good ten feet between himself and Roy. "WHAT THE FUCK!" The Colonel simply chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Two days, Fullmetal…and you're going to _rest_. I'll not hesitate to enforce that…"

The blonde sputtered slightly, an accusing finger pointed at his commanding officer as the most confused, shocked, and enfuriated look came across his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT ANYWAY!"

Roy just smirked as Fullmetal stomped back across the room, hands slamming down on his desk. "What was that supposed to _mean_!"

"Two days…is that clear, Fullmetal?" Roy had leaned forward to meet Edward's furious gaze. What happened next, though, he _hadn't_ expected, as the previous incident repeated itself.

But this time it was _Ed_ that took initiative. This time it was _Ed_ who pressed his lips to _Roy's_ and pulled back far sooner than Roy would have liked. "And what was _that_ supposed to mean, Fullmetal?"

"Two days, of course, Colonel," Ed replied, grinning as he spun around, braid thunking against his back as he walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "I wouldn't mind having two days leave a little more often…" And Roy actually _smiled._ "See you later then, Edward…"

The blonde looked over his shoulder just long enough to catch a fading glimpse of that true smile, and he found that his grin softened into something similar. "See you later…Roy…"

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts?

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	3. 1st Year

Alright, here we go! 45 RoyxEd titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. ff dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/community/fma(underscore)yaoi/43334(dot)html

Titles translated by hagane no. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxED. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxEd begin! Oh, and I swear they're going to tie together somehow...even if it's not apparent just yet...

* * *

**3. 1st Year

* * *

**

Edward had thought he'd been prepared to take on the title of Dog of the Military. He'd thought that after human transmutation he could take any blow in stride and still get up and walk away from it.

His first year as Fullmetal taught him he should know better.

That first year was the hardest, and that damn Mustang wasn't cutting him any slack either. It was always Fullmetal do this and Fullmetal investigate that. And when it wasn't, Ed found himself with the most disturbing longing for it to be back to orders again, as if he actually found comfort in it.

Roy watched him over folded hands, practically eye to eye even though Edward stood and he himself sat. Fullmetal fidgeted with pent up energy, anger, frustration, and Roy knew it all too well. That first year, he put it upon himself to be the receptacle for the boy's venting, poking and teasing just right to get the short blonde to let it all out.

It really was the least he could do to keep Edward at a safe distance. Fullmetal was, despite his mental age, still a child, and thusly easily molded and changed by the events that he experienced.

And Roy wasn't going to forget that Ed was a child. If he did, he knew that he would regret it.

The incident with Barry the Chopper was a cold, hard, smack in the face for the both of them, Flame as well as Fullmetal. Mustang picked Elric's assignments carefully, pushed him to learn, but not too fast. But there was a child sitting on those steps outside the freezer, and there was no denying it.

Then there was the Tucker case, and just thinking about it sent shivers down Roy's spine. Edward had come away from those horrors and seemed older still. But when Roy grabbed a hold of Fullmetal's wrist in that alleyway, and golden eyes too old for the small, child's body looked back at him, he forcefully reminded himself that yes, this was a child.

That burning look had pierced right into his soul, and a cold shower and a warm bed were all Mustang could do for himself to shoot down the thoughts that threatened to take over his actions. Fullmetal was a child. It didn't matter how old those eyes looked, he was still a child, he was a subordinate, and Roy should most definitely get his head checked if he thought even for a second that it could work.

Roy Mustang shaped Edward Elric, that first year especially. In under a year, the Colonel had managed to keep his hands off Fullmetal, make the boy loathe him with every fibre of his being, and shape him into his own person with a flippant disregard for orders and a completely uncaged spirit. It was a feat he could truly be proud of.

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts?

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	4. Library

Alright, here we go! 45 RoyxEd titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. ff dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/community/fma(underscore)yaoi/43334(dot)html

Titles translated by hagane no. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxED. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxEd begin! Oh, and I swear they're going to tie together somehow...even if it's not apparent just yet...

* * *

**4. Library

* * *

**Roy sighed. He _really_ should have known better than to think that Fullmetal would actually take a break from his studies. He gave a nod to the librarian as he passed the counter, heading for the farthest and most secluded corner of the library. And oh, did he have every intention of enforcing the vacation, especially the rest. Even if he had to personally exhaust Edward to get him to sleep. Roy Mustang could only hope that Al was not with his brother today. 

"But Nii-san! You promised you'd rest!"

So much for that idea, but there were ways around things. "Alphonse, Fullmetal..." Roy flashed a brilliant smile in Ed's direction, earning a bit of a blush that Al did _not_ miss. "I heard that Lieutenant Havoc has a new kitten, and I doubt he would mind the company, Alphonse, I will escort your brother home."

Getting the drift, Al clambored up from the floor, bowing politely as he passed the Colonel. "Thank you very much, Colonel Mustang, sir!" His metal glare was sent to Ed then, "Get some rest!"

Roy waited for the sound of armor clanking to fade before looking back to Edward, who had, in the meantime, gone back to his reading. "What did I tell you about rest, Hagane?"

"Don't need it, baka Taisa," was the snapped retort, more habit than anything else.

The darker man chuckled and snapped the book closed, earning a small jump from the blonde. "Yes, of course, Edward. And I honestly believe you came here for the sole purpose of learning to read Kafka upside-down."

Ed flushed at the breath against his neck, but said nothing. A shiver ran down his spine at the low, husky voice in his ear then, "I have no qualms about enforcing the issue of rest, Ed...now we can settle this here or return to the dorms.."

It was about the time that he felt knowing, gentle hands slide down his sides that Edward Elric realized that he was eighteen years old and not once had he ever stopped to think about things that teenage boys usually think about. Like girls..and _sex_... It was even more surprising when he reasoned that not only did he not think things...but he was also a virgin.. The most shocking revelation, however, was when Ed discovered that not only was he eighteen and still a virgin...but he suddenly, very_ desperately_ wanted _not _to be...

Lips traced Ed's ear, and he found himself wishing he didn't wear such tight pants, groaning softly and tilting his head as warm and wet travelled down his neck. Suddenly, he felt his center of balance shift as the chair was spun around. Ed then found himself nose to nose with Roy, and did the only thing his mind could think of.

This time, their kiss was anything but chaste, everything but light, and nothing if not _perfect_, and when Roy pulled away it was far sooner than either would have liked. Ed soon discovered the reason for the break just as Roy slipped the black tank top over the blonde's head and came right back for more.

Ed registered a somewhat heavy presence settle against his chest, in his lap, as Roy straddled his waist, and then biting his lip was all he could do to strangle the loud moan rising in his throat when hips ground against his own, and he was sure something similar escaped Roy even as the older man's lips trailed down his neck and chest.

Some sane thought rose suddenly from the back of his mind, though, and despite another muffled groan as his own hips rocked back against Roy's Ed forced the words out. "Roy...ah-don't you think...ahnn..! We should take this...hn...somewhere less...public..." Roy answered with another, more insistent thrust of his hips. "Ohfuckohgoddothatagain..!"

"I've got a better idea, Edward...just try not to scream too loud..." Roy breathed, capturing the boy's lips once more before shoving him back up on the table.

No questions were asked as the slightly bedraggled Fullmetal was carried sleeping out of Central Library by the renowned womanizer Colonel Roy Mustang. If there had been, Roy would simply excuse the boy for falling asleep at his studies, saying he was taking him home so his younger brother wouldn't get worried. It was, after all, only half a lie.

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts? 

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	5. Hometown

Alright, here we go! 45 RoyxEd titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. ff dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/community/fma(underscore)yaoi/43334(dot)html

Titles translated by hagane no. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxED. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxEd begin! Oh, and I swear they're going to tie together somehow...even if it's not apparent just yet...

* * *

**5. Hometown

* * *

**Ed sat on the porch, swinging his legs off the side. "Hey, Roy! What's your hometown like anyway? What about your parents, your family, you never talk about any of them!" 

The dark-haired man tensed slightly, but managed to stay in the present with the cheerful blonde at his side. Raven strands were brushed aside casually for a better view of the beautiful countryside. Rizenbool was really quite a sight to see on a bright, sunny day.

"Well? What's with the secrecy, you fuck up playing with fire and burn the whole place down or something?" The smell of ash filled Roy's nostrils, so thick he could hardly breathe, but a warm hand on his arm brought him back. "What's up? I was just joking! Hey, don't look at me like that, you don't have to tell me if you don't want..."

Roy watched as flames danced across the hillside like ghosts of the past, scorching imaginary houses to the ground in an instant. He closed his eyes, but it was still there, the heat, the ash, and from the hilltop the entire town lit up in a pattern he would wear for the rest of his life.

_'Mommy? Daddy? Sarah where are you! Aunt Mindy! Grandpa? Somebody! Anybody!'_

Roy shuddered at his own voice so young, innocent and terrified, and opened his eyes when Ed gently squeezed his hand. He simply shook his head, and Ed nodded. "Take me there someday, we can pay our respects together, it'll do you good..."

"We can go there now if you'd like..." Roy stood, heading for the hill in the distance. Ed, surprised, scrambled to his feet and followed. "Hey, wait up!"

Roy's grin went unseen. "Slowpoke!"

"Hey! I'm not a slowpoke!"

Roy laughed, "Oh, that's right, it's because your legs are so short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY MIDGET THAT CAN'T RUN BECAUSE HE'S SO SHORT!" The blonde chased after the older alchemist, ready to make him sleep on the porch for that one.

Roy just looked back towards the burned lot where the Elrics had once lived, an afterimage dancing across his vision.

_'Are you alright? Roy? Come on, don't die on me! Trisha, get the salve and some bandages!' Soulless black eyes opened to recognize the man that had introduced him to alchemy, blonde hair a mess and still in his bedclothes. He was covered in soot and ash, and Roy deduced that he had collapsed trying to find his parents, and this man had saved him._

In a split second it was all gone though when Edward came crashing into him, knocking him down. Roy couldn't help but smile. Funny how fate worked like that.

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts? 

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


	6. Hair

Alright, here we go! 45 RoyxEd titles/themes, and I decided to make them into an ongoing story. I got these themes from the LJ community fma yaoi. ff dot net plus links equals hate.

http(colondoublebackslash)www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/community/fma(underscore)yaoi/43334(dot)html

Titles translated by hagane no. I don't own FMA. Need I repeat that this story(stories) is(are) ROYxED. Meaning shounen-ai. Meaning yaoi. Meaning boy love. Meaning FLAMING GAY. Meaning male homosexuals, and interactions between said male homosexuals, ranging from hugs, to kisses, to sex. If a chapter contains more explicit material, I'll put a note of that in the pretext of that chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it, and still read the rest of what I've written. n.n;

Have fun. And let the RoyxEd begin! Oh, and I swear they're going to tie together somehow...even if it's not apparent just yet...

* * *

**6. Hair

* * *

**Part 1: Roy's musings on Ed's hair 

Roy couldn't help but be amazed every time he ran his fingers through Edward's hair, every time he looked at it, even. The boy never _did_ anything to really take care of it at all, and it was often the victim of several days on end without a wash. And yet, somehow, Ed managed to have perfectly healthy, undamaged (for the most part), silky smooth hair!

Roy found that it rarely tangled, never seemed to lose its shine, and almost always was just right to run his fingers through, unless of course the boy on the other end of the strokeable locks decided he was in a pissy mood and that Roy was to sleep on the floor if he insisted on fondling the braid.

Roy still couldn't figure out how Ed managed it, though, despite his meticulous studies. In the end, Roy Mustang decided that it didn't matter how Ed did it, because damn if he didn't just love the way it felt as the golden strands slipped through his fingers!

Part 2: Ed's musings on Roy's infatuation with his hair.

Ed just did NOT understand why Roy was so damn obsessed with his hair. Whether braided, down, or in a ponytail, wet, dry, dirty or clean, Roy _always_ wanted to have his fingers in Ed's hair.

It tended to end up nicely, but the blonde just got _tired_ of it sometimes, and even threatening to force the Colonel to sleep on the _floor_ didn't work! And if the touching wasn't bad enough already, Ed didn't even _dare_ threaten to cut it all of again. Not after the fit Roy went into the _last _time he'd tried that tactic.

* * *

So? Have I scared you people off yet? No? Good! Please review, I like cookies…and catnip…give the kitty some treats for her efforts? 

I like fire, but I don't like flames. Any flames will be deflected back at you by Roy. n.n; Constructive criticism is your friend and mine.


End file.
